The Digimon Empress
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Ken picks out an Empress to help him. Pg for swearing Please Review
1. An Empress For Ken

Ken and Hikari: Darkness and Light, Emperor and Empress.  
  
A Kaikari fan fiction  
  
Chapter One: Ken's New Empress  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I am not going to tell you who the characters of Digimon Adventure Zero Two belong to because EVERYBODY ALREADY KNOWS THAT!  
  
  
  
A/N: For, everyone who is wondering or who has read my other fanfictions yes I have no life outside of writing stories. This is a Ken and Hikari fan fiction that starts during the episode "Ken's Secret."  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Ken's New Empress.  
  
As young Ken Ichijouji walked down the steps to the soccer field, he completely ignored his female fans and glanced around. His eyes locked on a small group nearby, specifically on a gorgeous brunette wearing pink and white. He'd seen this girl before, in the digital world while he was playing the Digimon Emperor. Her name was Hikari Yagami and she was the most beautiful creature that he'd ever laid eyes on. He wanted to make her the Digimon Empress. His Digimon Empress. He decided to go over and introduce himself to the lovely young woman.  
  
Jogging briskly, he approached the small group.  
  
"Oh my god! " a tall girl with long purple colored hair and huge glasses shrieked. Must be Miyako Inoue. Ken thought to himself, remembering her from his monitors. . "Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius, is standing right in front of us ant this very moment! I think I'm going to faint!"  
  
"Please don't, Miyako." a short brown haired boy Ken knew was called Iori Hida said, sounding exasperated. " You'll make us all look like fools!"  
  
Ken chuckled, then turned his attention to Hikari. " Hello. " he said, pleasantly. "I'm Ken Ichijouji. It's a pleasure to meet you…. Um…"  
  
" Hikari Yagami." she said, shaking his hand. Much to her surprise and shock, he kissed her hand.  
  
"What a lovely name." He said, smiling. " You're such a pretty young lady. Maybe you would like to have dinner with me sometime. "  
  
"Hold it right there!" Hikari's older brother, Taichi Yagami shouted. "No one goes out with Hikari unless I say it's okay!"  
  
Ken turned to Taichi. "Is it okay?" he asked politely "I'll have her home in time."  
  
Taichi pondered this. " Okay." He said. "It's fine with me. Just don't hurt her,"  
  
Ken chuckled. "I won't."  
  
"Where should I meet you?" Hikari asked, a little nervous. She was fully aware that her two other suitors, Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya were glaring at Ken.  
  
Ken wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to her. " We'll meet right after the game right here. " he said. "See you then."  
  
Hikari turned pink. "Bye." She said.  
  
AFTER THE GAME….  
  
Hikari walked over to where Ken was standing with his soccer team. " So," she began, nervous as hell. " Ready to go, Ken?"  
  
"Go Ken!" some of the guys on the soccer team encouraged. "She's a real beauty!"  
  
Ken took Hikari's arm. Let's go." He said.  
  
Hikari turned to her friends. "Bye guys!" she called. "And don't worry about me, Taichi. I'll be okay. "  
  
A little while later, Hikari and Ken were finishing up lunch at the Sakura Sushi Café and Hikari was still in awe of the fact that she was eating for free.  
  
"This place if fantastic." She commented. "I can't believe that we ate here for free. "  
  
"Being a boy genius has its advantages. " Ken said. " I'm so glad that you said yes to my lunch date."  
  
"You're wonderful, Ken." Hikari said  
  
Ken smiled at Hikari. " I'd like to know all of your secrets. "  
  
"My secrets…."  
  
Why don't we leave and go back to my apartment? We can talk some more there. My parents won't bother us there. They never do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
An hour or so later, Ken and Hikari were walking through Tamachi which was a long bus ride ways form Odiaba, where Hikari lived. Tamachi was where Ken lived. "What do you think?" Ken asked.  
  
"It's nice. "Hikari said. "Very nice."  
  
"Here we are. " Ken said.  
  
A moment later, Hikari was inside the Ichijouji's apartment and was being introduced to Ken's parents. Then, Ken whisked Hikari away to his room. "Hikari, would you like to know my little secret?" Ken leaned over and picked something up. It was his black D-3.  
  
  
  
" You're making me nervous." Hikari said.  
  
" I know."  
  
"Ken, what are you hiding?"  
  
"This." He held up his D-3. "I believe it matches your pink one."  
  
Hikari was shocked, but it took her only a second to put all of the pieces together. Ken was the Digimon Emperor! "You." She murmured. "You are the Digimon Emperor, aren't you, Ken?"  
  
"The one and only, but don't worry, Hikari Yagami, my dear, I don't want to hurt you, I want to make you mine."  
  
"Yours?" she asked. "What do you mean yours?"  
  
"Don't' worry, my sweet." Ken said as he picked up a Dark Ring containing the Dark Spore that would make Hikari his Empress, "This won't hurt."  
  
"What wont' hurt?" Hikari asked, just as Ken smashed the Dark Ring. The Dark Spore flew out and it landed in Hikari's neck. She let out a soft cry of pain as she felt the pinch, but it subsided as quickly as it had started. She shook her head for a moment, and then she felt something. She felt…evil.  
  
"Hikari, come with me. We'll make the Digital World all ours."  
  
"Gatomon." Hikari murmured. " I can't leave without her,"  
  
"Don't worry. " he said. "We'll get her. "  
  
"Okay. Let's go. "  
  
Hikari, nervous as heck, took Ken's outstretched hand.  
  
"At last," Ken whispered. "I have you all to myself, Hikari. At last."  
  
Hikari smiled at Ken. "The Digital World will be ours, now. All ours. "  
  
Ken leaned closer to Hikari and they shared a tender kiss. " We'll even make your friends bow before you. Maybe even your brother, too."  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Don't' worry, tenshi. " Ken whispered. " I'll take good care of you while you are my Dark Queen. You'll never believe that you were once a pathetic loser. No offense, of course. "  
  
"None taken, my dear emperor."  
  
They kissed again.  
  
"Well, let's get going. We have to design your outfit. You certainly can't be the Digimon Empress wearing your normal outfit."  
  
"I'm all for that."  
  
TO BE continued... 


	2. The Empress' New Home

The Digimon Empress, Chapter 2: "The Empress' New Home"  
  
  
  
Ken and Hikari had returned to the Digiworld so Hikari could get herself an outfit to wear as the Digimon Empress, Ken could design a new D- 3 for Hikari to use and so that the two of them could prepare themselves for Hikari's "Coronation Ceremony". The "coronation" would declare Hikari the Digimon Empress, co-ruler of the Digital World to the Digimon Emperor and establish her place by his side.  
  
At the current moment, Hikari was modeling the seventh possible outfit she could wear as the Digimon Empress. "Ken, do you like this one?" she asked as she turned around, looking in a mirror as she spoke. The current one that she wore was a black, pink and white cat suit with a pink shirt, black gloves, pink boots and a cape to match. She even wore glasses similar to the ones Ken wore, only hers had black frames and pink lenses.  
  
Ken, who was sitting on his "throne" nearby, and working on a design for Hikari's new D-3 on one of his computers, stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her. He lowered his glasses and looked at her. He looked slightly perplexed for a moment, then he answered her. "I don't think that pink will work for you like this." He replied. "Your outfit should give you an additional air of evil and power and pink doesn't work. It's just not an evil color. Maybe you should try red. Red is a nice color that gives an air of power, sexuality and wickedness. In fact, red and black look great together. Why don't you go try that?  
  
Hikari smiled at him. "Good idea." She said. "I'll go change." With that, she left the room.  
  
Ken returned to his work. "At last. " he murmured. "I finally have a Kaiserin of my very own to help me rule the Digital World. And she's gorgeous to boot."  
  
Wormmon had overheard Ken and Hikari's conversation and he choose that moment to scuttle into the room. "Master, why did you bring her here?" he asked. "What do you want with her?"  
  
" I need her to help me." Ken replied curtly. "I happen to know that goggle boy has a crush on her and her older brother is also a digidestined. Once her friends find out that I have got her on my side, they'll be too shocked to do much about it. And they won't fight back, which gives us enough time to take control over the entire digital world!" Ken finished this little speech with loud maniacal, laughter. Wormmon looked slightly upset. "It's so nice to be needed at last. " Hikari's voice said. She was standing in the doorway, wearing her new outfit and a sly smirk.  
  
Ken's jaw nearly fell off and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Oh my." He murmured.  
  
Hikari had changed into a black and red female version of his own outfit, except it had a really short red and black skirt and red, high- heeled boots that reached her thighs. She had black framed glasses with crimson red lenses, a black jeweled circlet around her forehead, black jeweled earrings and a necklace that had a pendant that was shaped like the crest of light only it was made with black jewels. She had even put on a little lipstick, which was a deep scarlet that really suited her.  
  
"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you like this outfit. " she said as she strolled over to him. "Your expression speaks volumes."  
  
"You look like a goddess in that." He remarked. "Black and red are definitely your colors"  
  
"It was your idea." She said, calmly. "I like the way that this makes me look and feel. I feel powerful, sensual and above all, I feel evil."  
  
"And you look the part, too." Ken said, wrapping her up in his arms. "You look much better than before, my lovely Kaiserin."  
  
"Is that an insult, Ichijouji!?" Hikari asked sharply.  
  
"Of course not!" Ken cried. "My yami no tenshi ("angel of darkness" in Japanese), would I ever insult you?"  
  
"No" she replied. " It's all right. Now what do you say to the idea of the two of us going out a wreaking a little havoc on the digital world, Kaiser?" She smiled a wicked smile and seductively arched an eyebrow.  
  
" I like the way you think" he said, pulling her close and kissing her.  
  
"Should I summon the Airdramon for you, Master? " Wormmon asked.  
  
Ken looked down at his partner with a look of disgust. "What do you think?" he asked nastily.  
  
Wormmon left as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
Ken and Hikari laughed. Their reign of terror was about to begin. 


End file.
